The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically to a self-service computer assembly with integrated receipt printer.
Self-service computers must be able to withstand damage from collisions with moving objects and rough handling. Providing resistance to damage is especially difficult as self-service computer footprints become smaller and self-service computer assemblies become more modular.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a small footprint self-service computer assembly which is modular in nature, and which includes a printer assembly which is not easily damaged.